PRIVAT Was Sofia weiß
__FORCETOC__ Tol Rauko *Die Aufgabe des Tol Rauko Ordens ist es, alte Artefakte zu bergen, zu katalogisieren und sicher zu verwahren, sowie alte Ruinen zu erforschen und zu verschließen. Ebenso fangen sie magische und mystische Wesenheiten, um die Bevölkerung vor ihnen und auch diese vor der Bevölkerung zu schützen. Die Templer des Ordens töten nur, wenn keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. *Der Orden hat seine Befehle direkt von Zhorne Giovanni (dem ersten Imperator) erhalten, nachdem er vor etwas mehr als 750 Jahren das Reich gründete und den Orden stiftete. *Der Orden hat eine Streitmacht, die jeder Streitmacht der vier Generälen an Stärke gleichkommt. *Der Orden hat allem Anschein nach keinerlei politischen Interessen. Jedoch hat er sich offen hinter die junge Kaiserin Elisabetta Barbados gestellt. *Der Orden hat eine eigene Insel. Was dort vor sich geht ist Sofia unklar. Wahrscheinlich werden dort Funde verstaut (und untersucht?). Americh *Annabelle ist nicht abgehauen, sondern wurde von Heinrich Luminos abgeholt - zu ihrem Schutz. Eventuell kann ihr geholfen werden. Die Menschen sind nun sicher vor ihr. *Ernesto Barone hat Tätowierungen auf seinem linken Arm, die er nicht zeigen will. Die einzigen "magischen" Tätowierungen, die Sofia bisher gesehen hat, sind die der "Engelswesen" (vergleiche Rubinbilder) - etwas ähnliches? - Sie ähneln jedoch nicht den Tätowierungen der Engelswesen. *Ernesto Barone kann auch Übernatürliches sehen? *Fausts Geburtsmale an den Armen sind hingegen nicht magisch. Er hat "nur" eine sehr starke Seele. Die Geburtsmale ähneln eher den Tätowierungen der Engelswesen. Sind die Tätowierungen der Engelswesen evtl. nicht magisch gewesen? Faust ist eventuell mehrere Jahrhunderte alt. Das klingt zwar unwahscheinlich aber vieles an ihm erscheint nicht nachvollziehbar. Er hat nach anderen gesucht, von denen er dder Meinung ist, dass sie dafür vorgesehen sind Umbra Mitternacht aufzuhalten. Dies könne er zwar auch, sie hat auch kein Druckmittel gegen ihn, aber dies scheint in seinen Augen nicht seine Aufgabe zu sein. Er scheint viel mehr über die "Orgel" zu wissen, als er verraten will. Er scheint stumm und kann oder will die hiesige Schrift nicht niederschreiben. *Es gab fünf "geweihte" oder "heilige" Orte - sprich Kirchen - in Americh. Vermutlich gibt es dort jeweils eine Krypta, in der Ritter beigesetzt wurden. Davon steht heute jedoch nur noch eine, welche sehr leer ist. Die ehemalige, niedergebrannte Kirche in der Oberstadt ist nicht mehr zu sehen, und der Bewohner des Hauses bzw. einer seiner Diener behauptet, dass es dort keine Krypta gibt. Die explodierte Kirche im Wohnviertel ist nur noch eine Ruine und wurde von der Zauberin als Alchemielabor misbraucht. Die Kirche im Vergnügungsviertel wird von dem Freudenhaus Haus der Wasserlilie verborgen. Die Grundmauern der letzten Kirche befinden sich auf dem Areal der Oper. Unter der Krypta befinden sich weitere Räume mit Statuen der sieben Erzengel. *Unter dem Tempel der Sabeha befindet sich ein alter Tempel der "Rakasha" (Jayan). Hier war das "Notenbuch" für die magische Orgel verborgen. *Eine Organisation namens "Schwarze Sonne" bedient sich nekromantischen Kräften. Sie haben noch mindestens 427 Untode in Ammerich untergebracht. Viele Untode wurden getötet. Jedoch scheint dies alles nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen zu sein um die Kräfte des Tol Rauko Außenposten zu bündeln, damit die Karawane überfallen werden kann. Beim Überfall waren ein "Schlächter" und fünf Menschen, mindestens teilweise mit Arkebusen bewaffnet, beteiligt. Alle Gegenstände sind verschwunden. Laut Faust sind diese nach Americh zurückgekehrt. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass sie in der Finsternis Americhs untergetaucht sind. *Der Schlächter ist ein Wesen, vor dem Sofia von Heinrich Luminos gewarnt wurde. Es ist ein Konstrukt aus Schwarzstahl und Knochen und es bedarf eines Truppes von mindestens 50 bis 100 Kämpfern um es zu besiegen - oder einem wirklich guter Kämpfer, sprich Templer. Einer wurde von Heinrich Luminos und Ennio Ignazius vernichtet. Jedoch gibt es noch mindesten einen weiteren. *Die Finsternis Americhs scheint gewachsen zu sein. Dies weist auf einen Zusammenhang mit der vielen Nekromantie hin. Ab 0 Uhr scheint die Finsternis Besitz auf ihre Umgebung zu ergreifen. Alle wachen Personen werden schwerfällig und müde, die Schlafenden leiden unter Albträumen. Religion *Neben Gott gibt es verschiedene Erzengel und Engel. Die Erzengel und Engel heißen wie folgt: **Mikael (Erzengel - weiblich und soll Gott am ähnlichsten sein) - steht für Hoffnung, Licht und "das Gute", Seele Gottes - wird oftmals mit einem Speer abgebildet **Uriel (Erzengel - männlich) - steht für Freiheit - **Gabriel (Erzengel - weiblich) - steht für Gefühle, freundliche Emotionen, Kunst - **Rafael (Erzengel - weiblich) - steht für Natur, Gedeih, Wachstum - **Azrael (Erzengel - weiblich) - widmet sich der Bekämpfung des Bösen. - wird oftmals mit einem Schwert abgebildet **Barakiel (Erzengel - weiblich) - steht für Perfektion - **Edamiel (Erzengel - weiblich) - steht für die Leere und den Verlust; hält sich meist im Hintergrund auf - **Sabeha (Engel? - weiblich) - scheint für die Liebe, das Vergnügen, die Kunst zu stehen *Der Engelsglaube ist keine offizielle Kirchendoktrin aber weit verbreitet *Wenn es Gott gibt, gibt es dann auch einen Widersacher? **Der Widersacher ist Lucifer, einst ein Engel, der sich gegen Gott erhoben hat. Er wird auch als Teufel, Beelzebub oder Satan bezeichnet. Im Laufe der Geschichte gab es - nachd er Lehre der Kirche - verschiedene Avatare und Inkarnationen des Teufels auf Gaia, unter Anderem Shaitan, Ba'al, Skule und Fenrisulf **Er hat den Menschen erst die Magie gezeigt und nutzt sie, um die Seele des Menschen zu verführen, in dem er ihnen vorgaukelt, sie könnten damit Gutes tun *Wenn es Erzengel und Engel gibt, gibt es dann auch Erzdämonen und Dämonen? **Legenden sprechen von sieben Dämonenfürsten oder Erzdämonen **Die Zahl der niederen Dämonen sind Legion *Die alten Rassen haben anscheinend auch zwei Wesenheiten verehrt. C'iél und Gaira. Hierbei handelt es sich um zwei Gegensätze, die allem Anschein zusammen gehören. Sie sind wie Licht und Schatten. C'iél wird als leuchtend heller Drache dargestellt und Gaira als schwarzer Drache mit drei Augen. Beide sollen Diener gehabt haben. *Amber, die Hohepriesterin der Sabeha, hat Sofia gefragt ob sie ein Wunder erlebt hat. Sie sei berührt. *Bei den Engelstatuen unterhalb der Krypta nahe der Oper erschien nach einem Gebet vor der Mikael-Statue ein Engel. "Die Beryl und C'iél haben euch nicht vergessen." Altes Wissen *Es gab wohl folgende alte Rassen: **Duk'zaristen (perfekte Rasse) - Sie beten den Schatten an und haben zumindest mit den großen dreiäugigen gehörnten Wesen zusammengekämpft. Diese Duk'zaristen scheinen mächtige Zauberer gewesen zu sein und den anderen Völkern überlegen. **dreiäugige Wesen mit Hörnern (Rakasha?) - hierbei handelt es sich um Jayan **Wesen mit Engelsflügeln **Waldbewohner (siehe Schlacht im Rubinkristall) **unauffällige Wesen (siehe der eine Beobachter in der Schlacht) **Jayan - sie bauen große Räume - entweder groß oder von sich selbst überzeugt **D'anjayni - sie beten auch den Schatten an. **Silvayn - langohrige Wesen, die gegen Duk'zaristen gestritten haben. *Es gibt ein Material, das als Ghestal-Holz bekannt ist. Es ist, obwohl nur Holz, sehr stabil und wurde anscheinend von Duk'zaristen benutzt. Das gefundene Schwert aus diesem Holz war sehr scharf und zeigte auch nach all der Zeit keine Spuren der Verwitterung. *Beryl ist eine Bezeichnung für die (höchsten) Diener C'iels Politik *Der erste Kaiser hies Zhorne Giovanni *Die momentane (989) Kaiserin heißt Elisabetta Barbados und ist die erste Kaiserin in der Geschichte (sie ist 14 Jahre alt) *es gibt vier Generäle **General der Mitte (Thadeus van Horseman) - steht loyal zu Kaiserin - befindet sich wohl in Abel **General des Nordens (unbekannt) - auch als Schattengeneral bekannt - ist wahrscheinlich im Nordosten gebunden, möglicherweise hat er es auch auf den Thron abgesehen **General des Süden - (Matthew Gaul) - zieht Truppen südlich von Abel, in Bellafonte, zusammen - Putschabsichten? - vielleicht im Namen des obersten Erzbischofs **General des Westens - (Mihjall Mashen'ka) - kann Zünglein an der Waage spielen - ist aber wohl im Westen gebunden *Elias Barbados (der vorherige Kaiser und Vater von Elisabetta Barbados) wurde von Kisidan, Anführer des Siebten Himmels (Elitegarde des Kaisers getötet), als er seine Tochter Elisabetta Barbados bedrohte **In der Nacht, da dies geschah, färbte sich der Himmel minutenlang blutrot *Lascar Giovanni, der Kaiser vor Elias, wurde von dessen Sohn Lucanor in Notwehr getötet. **dadurch verlor Lucanor - als Vatermörder - das Anrecht auf den Thron. Elias begnadigte ihn und ernannte Lucanor zum Fürsten von Lucrezio **Elias war damals der General der Mitte sowie Freund und Vetter des Kaisers, konnte diesen jedoch nicht von seinem Irrsinn abhalten. **Elias Barbardos wurde als nächster in der Thronfolge 957 vom damaligen Obersten Erzbischoff Augustus zum Kaiser gekrönt *Eljared, die letzte und einzige Oberste Erzbischöfin ist verschwunden (wurde entgegen der Tradition nur vom Kaiser ernannt) **diese Oberste Erzbischöfin hatte erstaunlich viel Macht und Einfluss auf den Kaiser **War erst 26, als sie den Kaiser traf *Der neue Oberste Erzbischof erkennt Elisabetta Barbados nicht als Kaiserin an **Die Kirche dient zwar Ihrem obersten Führer (der Kaiser) und dem Thron, aber nicht Elisabetta Barbados **Die Kirchenarmee hat (unter Führung der Inquisition) vor knapp 2 Jahren Remo bekriegt **Tol Rauko hat in Argos (Sitz des Obersten Erzbischofes) keine Befugnisse *Lucrecio wird von Lucanor regiert **Lucrecio ist am technisch fortgeschrittensten (schon Zeppeline, während der Rest der Welt eher Renaissancestand hat) **Tol Rauko und die Inquisition werden höfich empfangen und auch wieder fortgeschickt *Der Südosten sollte nicht alleine bzw. mit einem kleinen Trupp unter fünfzig Mann bereist werden, weil sonst Überfälle drohen *Lannet und Shivat sind nominell Teile des Kaiserreiches, jedoch hört man von dort keine beunruhigenden Nachrichten, weshalb auch kaum Präsenz dort ist. *Im Nordosten (Moth und angrenzende Länder) tauchen viel Magie und seltsame Dinge auf. Neue Unruheherde dort. *Daphné ist eine reiche Region, die von Frauen regiert wird. In ihr wird, so heißt es, das beste Parfum hergestellt. *Um Americh bilden sich Mächte die es zerstören können, sollten die seltsamen Vorfälle und Magieanwendungen nicht zurückgehen. **Kirchentruppe sammelt sich südlich in Argos. **Die Azurallianz sammelt sich in Kanon. **Niemand weiß, was Lucanor Giovanni aus Lucrecio vorhat. Träume Nacht 20/21 Es ist Mittag. Die schwarze Sonne steht hoch am Himmel und scheint alles mit Ihrer Hitze verbrennen zu wollen. Die Hitze schlägt dir entgegen und raubt dir den Atem, als du aus dem Felsentunnel trittst, durch den du dich die ganze Zeit gekämpft hast. Und doch sehnst du dich nicht nur wegen der Kühle dort hin zurück, sondern auch, damit du das Grauen, das vor dir liegt, nicht mehr erblicken musst. Die Ebene, die sich vor deinem Auge auftut ist ein Schlachtfeld. Dicht an dicht liegen die Leichen. Männer und Frauen, alt und jung, Soldaten, Bauern, Reisende. Alle dahin gemetzelt von einer gnadenlosen Macht, ohne Unterschied, ohne Sinn. Vorsichtig bahnst du dir deinen Weg durch die Leichen. Das Gras ist rot von Blut, die Erde dunkel und feucht. Die toten Augen der Gefallenen verfolgen dich, lassen dir keinen Moment in dem du unbeobachtet bist. In ihnen steht die stumme Frage, wo du warst. Warum du nicht früher kamst. Warum du sie nicht gerettet hast. Es ist ein weiter weg bis zum Ende des Tals, ein Weg der beinahe ein Leben dauert. Dort, am Ende des Tals, siehst du drei Gräber, fein säuberlich nebeneinander. Jemand hat Grabsteine aus Marmor gefertigt. Davor sitzt ein gerüsteter Mann auf einem Pferd, einem weißem Hengst, um genau zu sein. Als du herantrittst, wendert er den Kopf und du blickst in Johanns blasses Gesicht. "Du kommst zu spät" sagt er nur und die Worte treiben dir einen Dolch ins Herz. Zu spät... zu spät... zu spät... hallen die Worte in deinen Ohren wieder, während Johann sich von dir abwendet und verblasst. Tränen rinnen über deine Wangen, als du den Klang einer Orgel vernimmst. Für einen Moment scheint die Welt still zu stehen, als die gesamte Schöpfung den Atem anhält. Die Zeit zwischen zwei Herzschlägen dehnt sich zu einer grausamen Ewigkeit, ein Augenblick der nur der Vorbote dessen ist, was gleich folgen wird. Dann ist es, als würde die Realität zerreißen. Wie ein Sturm klingt Musik über das Land, zerschmettert Bäume, entwurzelt Berge, ertränkt den Himmel. Risse wie schwärende Wunden bilden sich im Erdreich, die Luft brennt und fließt flüssigem Feuer gleich in deine Lungen. Tapfer beißt du die Zähne zusammen und du siehst, verschwommen, einen Felsen, auf dem eine kleine Orgel thront. Eine nackte Frau, schön und grausam zugleich, sitzt davor und spielt dieses Lied, daß zu wirklich ist, als dass es die Realität verkraften könnte. Mühsam hebst du Schwert und Schild. Unendlich schwer fällt jeder Schritt auf das Instrument zu. Schon den Fuß zu heben erfordert all deine Willenskraft. Doch du bewegst dich. Langsam. Unendlich langsam, als wärst du eingefroren. Am Fuße des Felsens siehst du eine Gestalt stehen. Ein glatzköpfiger Engel, die Haut mit golden glühenden Glyphen bedeckt. In der Hand hält er ein Buch, in dem er noch bis eben gelesen hat, es nun aber, da du dich näherst, schließt. Der Einband des Buches ist blutrot, ein Pentagramm aus Knochen ist die einzige Zier. "Da bist du ja endlich" sagt die Stimme, die du vorher nie gehört. 'Wieso spricht er jetzt?' schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Wieso jetzt? "Ich habe deinen Mentor getroffen. Er stimmte mir zu, dass du immer zu spät bist" sprach er unbekümmert. Und dann, als hätte er gerade über eine Begegnung auf dem Markt gesprochen: "Wie willst du sie eigentlich aufhalten?" Dein Blick schweift zu der Frau, die verzückt am Pult der Orgel sitzt und das Lied spielt, das jeden Winkel deines Seins erfüllt. Plötzlich bebt der Boden und ein Teil der Erde bricht ein. Große, knochige, mit schwarzem Metall verstärkte Klauen brechen aus dem Erdreich hervor und graben sich frei. Du weichst zurück, als der Schlächter an die Oberfläche kommt und sich bedrohlich vor dir aufbaut. Die Augen glühen rot, dann hebt die Unkreatur ihren Arm um dich zu zerfetzen. Noch als die Klaue hernieder saust hörst du die Stimme des Engels: "Warum bist du eigentlich alleine?" Dann. Endet. Alles. --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Das Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren und im ersten Moment glaubst du, deine brust würde zerspringen, so klopft dein Herz. Du bist immer noch an dem Ort, da du dich nieder gelegt hast. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Und doch weißt du nicht, ob du noch einmal wirst schlafen können, in dieser Nacht. Dabei war dies doch nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum... Mental Health: Very Difficult / -2 Nacht 21/22 "Schnell, versteckt Euch" hörst du deine Mutter sagen, als sie dir die Hand deines Bruders in die deine drückt und euch wegschiebt. Aus der Ferne hörst du Schreie und Hufgetrappel. Jedenfalls bleibt zu hoffen, dass es nicht so nah ist, wie es klingt. "Mama, Mama..." ruft dein Bruder. Zurück will er zu eurer Mutter, doch du ziehst ihn mit dir. "Komm..." Tränen stehen in deinen Augenwinkeln. Das Ganze macht auch dir Angst, doch du bist ein tapferes Mädchen. Schließlich kommt ihr an dem Versteck an. Hastig duckst du dich mit dem Kleinen hinter einigen Kisten und Fässer, in den Schatten. "Mama!" schnieft er. Du legst einen Finger auf deine Lippen und sagst, verschwörerisch. "Psst. Wir müssen ganz ruhig sein. Du weißt doch wie man verstecken spielt. Wir verstecken uns jetzt!". Dein Bruder will noch etwas fragen, doch deine Geste und dein Blick lassen ihn schweigen. Kein Herzschlag zu früh, denn schon kommen Reiter durch die Straße geprescht. Sie rufen wild und lachen schaurig. Vor ihren Gesichtern haben sie Stofftücher geschlungen, damit man sie nicht erkennt. Die Erwachsenen rufen, als die Reiter auf sie zupreschen und ihre Waffen - große, Furcht erregende Dinger - schwingen. Die Dorfbewohner rennen weg, doch die Reiter folgen ihnen, lachen, schneiden ihnen den Weg ab. Und dann prasseln ihre Waffen gnadenlos auf die Dörfler nieder. Blut spritzt, Gliedmaßen fliegen, Knochen splittern. Es ist Nichts, was ein Kind sehen sollte. Eure Mutter gerät zwischen zwei Reiter, reist noch den Arm hoch... der Streitkolben des Reiters zertrümmert erst diesen, dann ihren Schädel. Leblos sinkt sie zu Boden und dir wird schwindlig. Da reißt sich dein Bruder los, schreit "Mama, Mama!" und rennt über die Straße. Keine zwei Meter kommt er weit, dann bäumt sich ein Pferd vor ihm auf. In den Händen des Reiters blitzt eine Waffe... --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Das Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren und im ersten Moment glaubst du, deine Brust würde zerspringen, so klopft dein Herz. Du bist immer noch an dem Ort, da du dich nieder gelegt hast. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Und doch weißt du nicht, ob du noch einmal wirst schlafen können, in dieser Nacht. Dabei war dies doch nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum... Mental Health: Absurd / -4 'Fähigkeiten der Anderen' *Alessandro Fiorentino **Energy Dome **Fliegen **Blitze werfen **Schutzkuppel um sich herum **Feuer machen **kann ein Kontrollnetz über den Verstand anderer legen **Schlösser knacken (?) **Schleichen / Heimlich sein **andere über Dächer verfolgen **wird von Pazia beschützt *Victor **Heilzauber **Hitzewelle **sehr stark **Muy Thai / riesige Zweihandaxt **Schutzzauber (Schild ?) **er kann seinen Körper verlassen und so durch Wände gehen, aber trotzdem stoffliche Dinge manipulieren oder andere angreifen *Niam Nic Bhraonáin **Kurtisane (Leibwächterin) **Stiletts & Stilettos (keine Kämpferin) **hübsches Gesicht zum Ablenken **muss im Kampf beschützt werden **träumt von Silvayn *Lucius Camparelli **als kleine Lichtkugel wegfliegen (Teleport) **kann Türen magisch blockieren **kann seinen Luftelementar Windkind um Gefallen bitten **kennt sich mit Alchemie aus **muss im Kampf beschützt werden *Lucille Sophie Rosseau **Prinzessin aus Gabriel (Macht, Geld, Einfluss) **hat zwei Wachen **kann wahrscheinlich reiten **muss im Kampf beschützt werden *Pazia **kennt sich im Umgang mit Säbel und Speer aus *Lin Feng **rosa "Chi"-Aura **Kampfkünste *Amber **Gerüchten zufolge kann sie Untode zum Umkehren bewegen *Ennio Ignazius **Heiliger und Inquisitor **rote "Chi"-Aura **Schwertkämpfer **kann Feuer kontrollieren (werfen / Flammkreis) **das Feuer scheint ihn selbst nicht zu verletzen **kann Aura auf Schwert übertragen (?) **kann weit und hoch springen **außergewöhnliche Balance *Heinrich Luminos **Templer **blaue "Chi"-Aura **Schwertkämpfer **kann Aura auf Schwert übertragen **kann weit und hoch springen **außergewöhnliche Balance *Qiqiang Feng **goldene "Chi"-Aura **Erfinder eigener Kampfkunst **kann auch mit Schwert kämpfen **hat Ennio Ignazius im Zweikampf besiegt **kann seine Aura schützend um sich legen und so magische Angriffe überstehen **kann weit und hoch springen **außergewöhnliche Balance **blitzschnell **kann mit der bloßen Faust eine Wand einschlagen (und stärkeres) *Umbra Mitternacht **Furchtzauber **Schattenkugel mit rotem Punkt und Blitzen außenherum (nicht durch Schild abwehrbar) **Feuerball Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Privat Kategorie:Sofia